A conventional fryer includes an oil vat for containing cooking oil at an upper part of a housing and heating means such as a pulse burner for heating the oil in the oil vat as described in patent documents 1 and 2. In the oil vat, the oil is heated to a predetermined temperature by heating means and then the food is put into the oil.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-223953
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-85268